


JAM

by Wayward_Gurl



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Double Life, Explicit Sexual Content, Guitars, M/M, Modern Music, Music, Singing, Songfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 02:14:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13331346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wayward_Gurl/pseuds/Wayward_Gurl
Summary: 20-year-old Nathan Rivet is a singer and a musician. He is also living a double life, especially when he goes to sleep, only to wake up as Elias belonging to a clan named Lavellan in a world called Thedas. Sometimes it is hard to tell which life was real, as both felt real.Then one day, Elias Lavellan found himself a guitar and spread some modern songs abound.





	1. Prologue

.

.

.

I don’t know how and I really don’t know why… but I’ve had two bodies for many months now. I was human first: 20-year-old Nathan Rivet, a musician playing as an extra for another band as well as the _true singer_ hiding backstage while the real band of good looking people called Descent played on stage. The manager said the look of me would clash the image of the band and thus I needed to remain hidden. He bluntly stated that my face would never have stardom on it. Otherwise, I do get to travel with them around the world and I do get paid, even if it was less than what Tevin—the ‘singer’ lip-syncing my voice—and the rest of the band was receiving.

This life sucked a bit right now, though it’s not that bad.

My second life was a bit better.

For some reason, I do not dream. Right after when I fall asleep in this human body on Earth, I wake up in another body—an elf body living in a world called Thedas.

In Thedas, my name is Elias of the Lavellan Clan. Somehow, I knew who I was, who my family and friends were. I didn't have parents like my mom and dad back on earth, because this Elias—I, Elias, was an orphan and was adopted into the clan. I grew up as a hunter and I was pretty good with a bow and arrow. It was effortless and I seem to never miss. One shot was all I needed to take down a deer, impressing many hunters around me. This was a life that seemed better for me, where I wasn’t oppressed.

It was a life where I was free compared to my other life.

However, there was something that didn’t feel right with me being here in Thedas. I couldn’t figure out what it was as I go through the daily schedule of my Dalish life from hunting to gathering to crafting and tending to the hallas—the list of chores goes on.

Then, it came the day that our usual human traders visited around the area, and Sorren needed me and Feron to be there as extra protection. Feron was pretty good with a Warhammer while I was the best in archery. Moreover, I had to sell my furs and get some decent coin out of it.

As Sorren was setting up a deal with the human, Gregor, I went ahead to inspect the wares that they had. Maybe a little trinket for me to purchase and even Feron was inspecting a great sword that Gregor’s assistant was taking out and showing it to the Dalish.

Then something caught my eye. The strange black object that was surely misplaced in this world. A black long case that evidently did not belong here in Thedas.

A guitar case.

“Is that a _guitar?_ ” His question caught their attention, mostly due to the foreign word.

“You know what it is?” The assistant asked, sounding hopeful. “Do you know how to play it?”

Ferron scoffed. “Play it? Elias here never played an instrument in his life, because he would never put his bow down.”

I just ignored my friend’s remark. “Can I see it?”

The assistant nodded as he set the great sword down and went over to open the case for me. In the background, I could hear both Gregor and Sorren approaching from behind. I’m sure the human was piqued because I might be interested in buying this—which really, I might just, and Sorren was more curious of my actions.

“Is that some elven lute to you Dalish?” Gregor questioned.

“It’s nothing elven.” Sorren affirmed after deciding one look of it as the assistant took the instrument out from the case. The assistant then handed it over to me and my hands trembled a bit as I held the string instrument…

It was a Taylor guitar.

Eagerly, I moved towards the tree stump next to us and sat down. I strummed the strings and started to adjust the chords.

“Oh, come on, you don’t really know how to play that… do you?” Feron asked, finding this outrageously ridiculous. He was right though. In all my Dalish life, I had never ever picked up an instrument. Not even pipes or the maracas we had. It didn’t interest me, not even the lute, but this…

“…I know how to play this…” I said breathlessly. I _know_ how to play this, at least Nathan did, but he and I are the same.

Both Sorren and Feron were in disbelief and Gregor the trader only urged him, “Well, go on, show us. Don’t leave us in suspense.”

A few moments after, I strummed each chord, playing a melody. I surprised them when I showed them I was able to play.

I shocked them even more when I started to sing:

_Well I heard there was a secret chord_

_That David played and it pleased the Lord_

_But you don't really care for music, do you?_

_Well it goes like this: the fourth, the fifth_

_The minor fall and the major lift_

_The baffled king composing Hallelujah_

_Hallelujah, hallelujah…_

_Hallelujah, hallelu…jah…_

When I glanced up, sure enough they all were wearing shocking faces. The humans were more in awe as I continued to play as if I played this my whole life—just like my other life as Nathan…

_Your faith was strong but you needed proof_

_You saw her bathing on the roof_

_Her beauty and the moonlight overthrew you_

_She tied you to her kitchen chair_

_She broke your throne and she cut your hair_

_And from your lips she drew the Hallelujah_

_Hallelujah, hallelujah…_

_Hallelujah, hallelu…jah…_

There is no doubt in my mind that they had no clue what I was talking about. They don’t know Samson and his story, and that was okay. To me, the melody was comforting for me, and it seemed to have the same effect on them.

I kept going until the last hallelujah that I could sing. When it ended, I looked up and they were ultimately speechless.

In the end, we made our usual trade with Gregor, and Gregor handed the guitar to me as a gift.

After thanking him graciously, I had to ask him. “Gregor. Where did you get this?”

He shook his head. “You know what, at first I thought we were swindled. Some female mage traded it in exchange for health potions, armor, and food. Said that if I sell it to an Orlesian, they’d pay a hundred sovereigns. Quite the liar that one, but it’s been gathering dust within my wares. I had thought of dumping it somewhere when I get to Kirkwall, but… I think it’s in better hands with you.”

I held the case close to me. “…Thank you.”

“No, thank you. Mighty fine music. Play to us again when we meet next time.”

With a smile, I thanked him and said, “It’ll be my pleasure.”

This was what was missing in my Dalish life here. My guitar.

.

.

.


	2. Chapter 2

.

.

.

“What the fuck are you doing?” Tevin, lead-singer of Descent, demanded as he had walked into me practicing.

I blinked. “…A rendition of Hallelujah.”

His band manager, Mike, suggested to do a cover of any old popular song, because nowadays, people like a cover that was nostalgic and classic. One of the songs listed that I could try to play was Hallelujah. Besides, his other life, Elias, had played it.

“No one wants to listen that old boring song, _Nat_.” Nat. Not Nate for Nathan, but Nat as in a gnat, little tiny flies. It was his way of bullying, or ‘teasing’ me as he would argue, saying I was too sensitive. Honestly, I think we just hate each other’s guts.

“Change the song.” He demanded.

This was bullshit. “Mike already gave me the go, and besides, what am I supposed to play anyway if not this one?”

“I don’t know man. Just not that shit. Okay?” With that, drama-boy walked out of the studio, slamming the door behind him.

Groaning aloud, I got up, abandoning the song and walking over to the table to go over the list again. I didn’t have time for his shitty drama and complaints. There was a deadline I needed to hit. Mike wanted me to write a whole album to release for the year 201x. He wanted me to write six new songs, and then for the last six we were just going to re-use the old songs—Tevin’s old songs. Perhaps that’s why he’s so pissed at me all the time. Mike didn’t like his music nor his singing and—without me knowing it until later—he asked me to redo the songs and make it my own.

Tevin’s songs were revised, rewritten, and recorded in my own vision and creative license. His position as lead singer was threatened when Mike decided I should sing for Tevin, but hidden away. Mike believes I’m more talented with music, but Tevin is the lead singer still because he was the better looking one.

Apparently, I was just too plain average. ‘Someone who just belonged on YouTube and will never be on the spotlight’ as he had quoted it. Douche. So, what if I did have a YouTube account?

Well, anyway, back to the CD. We were going to use six of the old songs, and then I was going to write six new ones. An album that was due in six months. Technically, a new song for each month, and then the sixth song will be a cover of another song. I thought making a rendition would be the easiest but apparently not with Tevin being a bitch.

Sometimes I wonder why I’m still even here working for them…

.

.

.

_Hands wandered down from Elias’ chest and down to his waist. Hot lips brushed against his own. The heat of two warming up each other—a heated passion of touch. He could feel Feron’s lips leaving his and began to mark kisses upon his neck. A soft gasp escaped the hunter’s lips. Roughly his hands grabbed the other only to pin them above his head. Elias could only writhe in pleasure underneath his strong, elven lover._

_In that cold night, they made love. Feron impaling his sword deep within Elias, penetrating his soul. The pain only heightened the pleasure as the elf on top of him moved in rhythm. Their pants and moans melded._

_“Nngh… I want you on your knees, Eli.”_

_“Nnh, nh, mmm..! O..Okay-ah…!”_

_Feron only stopped for a moment to give his lover a chance to move on his knees with his back lowered down and his legs spread, giving him the easiest access._

_“NNH!” Eli cried out of ecstasy when Ferron pressed inside again, only getting deeper._

_“Do you like that?”_

_“Nngh! Oh yes, yes, Feron!”_

_A hand clamped down on his mouth though not tightly as Ferron began to fuck him deeply, crouching over to say darkly in to his ear. “Quiet. You want bandits to come over and fuck you too?”_

_Elias shuddered and his cock twitched, already weeping and dripping cum. It’s not that he wanted it. He and Ferron had roleplayed too much, and they would even go to the tavern and get someone to join their little game, so long as Ferron remained the dominant, and Eli was the submissive one. Eli recalled Ferron hiring two mercenaries that were interested in ‘raping’ an elf. Of course, everything was consensual and he had a safe word established, but otherwise, Elias let them have their way with him, but Ferron always made sure he didn’t get hurt too much._

_“You would like that, won’t you?” Ferron teased. “Maybe we should try that again? Only this time a larger crowd? We’ll have you be passed around from stranger to stranger, and you give them your best service. Hmm? You’ll be a good little slut, spreading your legs for your masters, right?”_

_“A-AH! Ohhh, Ferron—!” Eli came almost instantly from such dirty words coming from his lover’s mouth. His body shook and convulsed as he spilled seed on their sheets._

_He could almost feel Ferron smiling behind him before he went on rapidly fucking him, only caring his own pleasure now. It didn’t take long for him to hit sweet release and dump all his seed inside the hunter’s ass. Eli groaned aloud as he laid still, letting Feron dump every ounce of his cum deep inside of him._

_When it was over, they both cleaned up before resting back again in each other’s arms, falling to sleep._

_“We’ll reach Haven tomorrow.” Elias told him. “And then once we get the news, we’ll ride back to the Free Marches.”_

_Feron stared before inquiring, “Why do you sound so tense? Should I…?” He started to move, his hands invasively touching the other elf and Elis couldn’t help but moan before pushing him back._

_“Stop. No. You’ll break me.”_

_“I’ll be careful,” he insisted as he placed kisses on his neck, making Elias laugh._

_“Haaha, no, stop Feron. We have to wake up early tomorrow and make the journey…” He told him and Feron did stop. He snuggled close to him, burying his face on his chest. “I love you.”_

_Feron placed a kiss lovingly on his forehead. “And I to you, love…”_

.

.

.

His world fell apart when the conclave exploded, and when he woke up, he was accused to have been the fault of it and for the murder of the Divine. In the end, he wasn’t, but then he realized that—because he was the only survivor—it meant that his love, Feron, didn’t make it out. He had met with Cassandra and Leliana after his coma caused by his attempt to close the breach. Solas said he was only able to stabilize it and that he would need more power to close it properly.

For tonight, he didn’t want to hear anything right now about the breach or demons or… anything else… He wanted to go to sleep if he could so he could switch to Nathan Rivet. Forget…

However, he found himself with his guitar and he was tuning it.

One song, he thought, but before he could, someone knocked on the door.

He went to answer it, only to be greeted by a grinning dwarf. “Hey! Want a drink? I’m buying.”

Elias pursed his lips at that before nodding. “Sure.”

“Oh, were you going to play?” Varric asked, noticing the guitar in his hands. “What… what is that thing? It’s like a lute, right?”

“Yeah. It’s a guitar.” Elias simply answered.

“You should play in the tavern. Maker knows we need some motivational spirits here.”

And so, the dwarf led Elias to the tavern when he really didn’t want to, but the prospect of getting a drink, a free one at that was too good to pass up. So, they entered this gloomy tavern that went silent when he walked in with the dwarf. So much attention was on him but he ignored it as he followed Varric to the corner table of the room.

Elias continued to tune the guitar even as the barmaid came and set down their drinks.

“Are you a bard, Your Heraldness?”

“I’m not a ‘Heraldness’, and… I guess, sort of.” Elias answered hesitantly, unsure how to explain. “My songs are… unique. They’re not your average Thedosian music.”

“Really? Now I’m really curious what songs you have and how this _guitar_ plays. Do you mind if I make a request? Any song.” He added the last part before Elias could try and refuse.

Well, the young elf has been itching to play and right now he needed it. It was his way of coping through any sadness and struggle, and there was one song he wanted to play for he wasn’t the only one living in a dark day.

“Just one,” Elias relented as he adjusted the tuning a bit more before strumming a chord. The tavern has gone quiet now when the Herald of Andraste started playing the keys. And then, he sang…

_…When I was a young boy, my father took me into the city… to see a marching band. He said, son, when you grow up will you be the savior of the broken? The beaten and the damned?_

_He said, will you defeat them? Your demons? And all the nonbelievers? The plans that they have made… Because one day, I’ll leave you a phantom to lead you in the summer to join the black parade…_

The words may have confused them but the melody struck a chord through them all. It almost seemed like time has halted, every person focused right in on Elias, and he didn’t feel nervous.

_Sometimes I get the feeling…She’s watching over me, and other times I feel like I should go…and through it all, the rise and fall, the bodies in the streets… and when you’re gone, we want you all to know…_

Elias tipped his head back, playing a little louder, “ _We'll carry on, we'll carry on…And though you're dead and gone believe me, your memory will carry on. We'll carry on, and in my heart, I can't contain it… The anthem won't explain it…!_ ”

He was slowly drawing in more audience until the tavern was full of people. The ones outside settled with standing outside the open window, listening to the herald sing, a heart wrenching song that seem to be an ode to the dead—a promise to move on and keep fighting. A song for the soldiers fighting in the field to those who both died and survived.

> _A world that sends you reeling from decimated dreams_
> 
> _Your misery and hate will kill us all_
> 
> _So, paint it black and take it back_
> 
> _Let's shout it loud and clear_
> 
> _Defiant to the end we hear the call_
> 
> _To carry on_
> 
> _We'll carry on_
> 
> _And though you're dead and gone believe me_
> 
> _Your memory will carry on_
> 
> _We'll carry on_
> 
> _And though you're broken and defeated_
> 
> _Your weary widow marches_

Elias didn’t know it, but the advisors of the Inquisition were also there, outside of the tavern to hear his song. The place was so silent, his voice and music reached those nearby of the tavern. Cullen was walking with his lieutenant, going over the reports when they stopped to listen. Cassandra was on the way to meet with Leliana at her tent, and there she found Leliana and Josie, listening to the music as well, and she too was mesmerized.

The Dalish played with more feeling that wrenched their hearts further, “ _On and on we carry through the fears! Oh, oh, oh, Disappointed faces of your peers! Take a look at me cause I could not care at all—"_

_“Do or die, you'll never make me! Because the world will never take my heart! Go and try, you'll never break me, we want it all, we wanna play this part! I won't explain or say I'm sorry, I'm unashamed, I'm gonna show my scars, give a cheer for all the broken! Listen here, because it's who we are!_

_“I'm just a man, I'm not a hero! Just a boy, who had to sing this song—I'm just a man, I'm not a hero, I don't care!”_

The audience started following the chorus, repeating that same line that was giving them the motivation and hope that they needed. They’ve lost friends in this battle—in this horrible incident…but the Herald’s words rang true into their hearts:

> _We'll carry on_
> 
> _We'll carry on_
> 
> _And though you're dead and gone believe me_
> 
> _Your memory will carry on_
> 
> _We'll carry on_
> 
> _And though you're broken and defeated_
> 
> _Your weary widow marches_
> 
> _Do or die, you'll never make me_
> 
> _Because the world will never take my heart_
> 
> _Go and try, you'll never break me_
> 
> _We want it all, we wanna play this part_
> 
> _Do or die, you'll never make me_
> 
> _Because the world will never take my heart_
> 
> _Go and try, you'll never break me_
> 
> _We want it all, we wanna play this part_
> 
> _We'll carry on…_

.

.

.


End file.
